


Just a friend

by Leaslemoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is alive, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Keith, Cannon Divergence, Fake Relationship, Fluff, Homophobia, Keith is smaller than Lance, Lots of crying lol, M/M, Mild Smut, Top Lance, bad Allura, hurt keith, lances family is homophobic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaslemoon/pseuds/Leaslemoon
Summary: finally getting past their rivalry, Keith and lance get together, and all is well.However, when finding out they’re going back to earth, lance remembers his family, and their views.Making a stupid decision and costing the true happiness he finally has.





	1. Chapter 1

Lance and Keith always had a sort of competitive nature about their relationship. And even when it turned to a romantic relationship, the competitiveness never went away.

Of course, instead of seeing who could spar the longest or who could get to the highest level of the training simulation, it was now, who could last longer in bed or who gave the best kisses.

They grew closer everyday, with every touch. 

Keith's smile grew brighter when lance entered the room. Lance felt as if he hadn't known true laughter and happiness until Keith came into his life.

When they first came to space and lance had an almighty crush on Allura, things were tense. Two aliens and someone they presumed to be dead, along with four high school kids? Not exactly the best recipe.

That first year, figuring out the galra and zarkon, as well as what their place was....it was... stressful. Lance somewhat clung to the princess, all giggles and flirtatious grins which said princess despised.

Yet, after a while, when they started working together as a team more often, and they bonded more throughout the years, lance stopped his little crush on the pretty altean and moved on to a pretty half galran boy.

It was slow at first. Their fights turned into friendly banter. Keith would ask lance to train with him and lance would come to Keith for advice.

Keith always encouraged him. Made him feel better when all he thought was that he was a useless seventh wheel. 

Keith picked him up, made him laugh when he thought he couldn't smile anymore. Made him feel wanted and accepted.

Lance made Keith feel less lonely. Included. Loved.

After living alone in a desert. Isolated, surrounded by blurry memories of flames and warmth. Lance gave him freshness. He carried an oceanic scent, like seawater.

Lance had eyes that reminded him of the sea, of freedom, comfort.

They traded stories. Lance of his siblings and the trips they took to the beach. Told him about the family holidays to Cuba every year. 

Keith told lance about his array of cacti that he had back home. How he named all five of them. Lance laughed a beautiful laugh, unbelieving that "emo Keith names his little cacti?"

They had never laughed so hard.

Keith also became more comfortable with pidge and hunk, eased by his friendship with Lance. Pretty soon he was helping hunk with his latest food adventure and holding various tools for pidge while she worked on the lions.

Now that they stopped putting themselves in danger trying to one up the other, missions went so much better. They were better coordinated, better in sync. 

With missions going quickly they had more time to themselves. Lance and Keith drifted to each other, always finding themselves together. And they didn't mind.

Lance would never admit it but he always sought out the long haired boy. Even subconsciously.

Keith would never admit it, but when they sat down together at breakfast he inched himself closer to lance, up to the point where their thighs brushed. Leaving the two with pinked cheeks.

 

Getting together was a whole other story. 

It happened after a more difficult mission. Pidge was fixing the lions which had been badly dented during the fight. Hunk was stress cooking due to the fact that yellow needed the most repairs. 

Shiro, allura and Coran were discussing politics and how to approach a new planet they had found.

Which left lance and Keith in the training room. Both were laid out on the mats. Exhausted from the fight and the small sparing session. 

It was quiet. Only the sounds of their breaths filled the air. 

"I was scared today you know" lance said softly, eyes closed as he fought against the memories from earlier that day.

"Why?" Keith asked, turning his head towards the Cuban. He took the time to admire him. How his smooth tanned skin glistened with the beginning of sweat, and how his eyelashes fanned his face.

"Remember when we split up, we were outside our lions, and..then the galra showed up.... I saw how badly you got hurt. You were bleeding a lot and yet.....you still managed to kick their asses" lance laughed dryly. 

He had to stop himself from tearing up. Confused as to why he cared so much. It didn't feel like the same care he felt for pidge or hunk or any 'friend', it felt different but he could put his finger on it. 

"You can't get rid of me that easily..." Keith chuckled softly "besides... I'm not dying until I tell you something....something important..." 

Lance finally opened his eyes, they were more wet than usual but the tears had gone back and now he just looked at Keith with care and curiosity.

"Oh? Pray tell mullet" he smiled. That was another thing that changed. The nickname was no longer and insult. In fact, after getting his hands on some alcoholic substitute lance actually admitted he liked the mullet and forbade Keith from cutting it off. He denied it of course but pidge caught it on camera. 

Keith smiles every time he watches it, a faint tint of pink dusts his cheeks after every re watch.

"Lance, you've become so important to me. You were the only person stubborn enough to actually get to know me past the glares and... walls.... and I thank you, because now I have a family....and you" Keith admitted quietly. 

Lance stared intensely at Keith, lost in the violet eyes that pierced through him. And it happened in slow motion, but neither of them actually recall ever leaning in.

But they were kissing. Lips moving against each other, eyes fluttering shut, and breath being stolen. 

At some point lance had moved on top of Keith bracketing his small body beneath his own, lifting a hand to trace the dark haired teens cheek.

The kiss was slow, passionate and held any and all emotions the two had towards each other. 

It was the start of their relationship. A happy one. But some memories are heavily filtered


	2. Chapter 2

The castle was quiet. Parked on a planet that inhabitants were all animals. 

After another successful mission the team decided to have a little time off. So here they were playing games in the main room.

After taking a break from monsters and mana they decided to play some more traditional games. Another trip to the space mall gave the team a old version of monopoly. Luckily the pieces were still intact and everything was working fine. 

Allura and coran opted to stay out and watch from the sidelines, but the other five waged war on each other in a series of shouts and arguments.

"I CAN PUT A HOTEL THERE YOU DICK!"  
"NOT BEFORE YOU PAY THE BANK!"  
"THATS NOT EVEN A RULE!"  
"IN MY HOUSE IT IS!"

It continued like that for hours, each having different rules and experiences. Eventually it all died down and they all split for bed.

Lance caught up with Keith as they were heading towards their rooms.

"Hey" lance said softly as he caught Keith's hand in his own. Said boy blushed a little but was used to lances affections. "You wanna stay over tonight?" 

Usually Keith declined, but after experiencing a full blown family feud he realised how lacking his childhood had been and needed some comfort. 

"Sure, let me just grab my pyjamas" he said as he detached from lance to make his way to his own room. Lance however caught his hand once more pulling the smaller boy to his chest,

"You don't need pjs, you can just wear my clothes" he said with a sly grin. Keith narrowed his eyes suspiciously but let himself be dragged to lances room. 

"Okayyyyy I'm here, where's the pyjamas?" Keith asked as he stripped down to his boxers. Lance ruffled around in his draws before pulling out one of his T shirts. 

It was soft and a light blue, but it was the only item of clothing lance gave him. 

Keith raised an eyebrow after putting it on. Lance wasn't that much taller than him but he did have broader shoulders so that's probably why the shirt came down mid thigh. 

"Where's the rest?" He asked cocking an eye at the Cuban who had a full set of pjs on. Said boy turned and looked Keith up and down, eyes roaming in every inch of exposed skin.

"I think I like you better in just my shirt" he replied slyly, slinking up to Keith and wrapping his arms around him. Keith grumbled but melted into his arms anyway.

He tucked his head into lances neck and breathed in his scent. Keith loved the way lance smelled. It was intoxicating, it was like the ocean followed him wherever he went. 

The arms around him made him feel safe and secure and he sighed into his neck. Lance nuzzled the top of Keith's head savouring the feel of the dark haired teen in his arms.

"Come on, lets go to bed" Lance said guiding Keith towards the single bed.  The beds are a bit bigger than those on earth and since lance was pretty lean and Keith was pretty small they both fit in perfectly. Although there had to be some major cuddling and neither was at all opposed.

"Lance...." Keith whispered into the dark room. He was facing lance, caged in his arms as one was thrown tightly around his waist. 

"Yeah baby.." lance said sleepily. Keith flushed at the endearment snuggling closer.

"I love you..." he shut his eyes tight. Waiting for lance to reply. 

Lance squeezed Keith tighter as he kissed his forehead. "I love to you too mullet" he sighed into his hair. Smiling to himself feeling like a school girl, but also like the happiest man alive.

It was the best sleep either of them had.

 

In the morning after brushing their teeth, both teens fell back into bed. Nothing urgent was going on and they hadn't had a lazy day in a while. 

Lance was currently peppering Keith's face with little kisses making him giggle until his stomach hurt. The Cuban then tucked his head into the junction of Keith's neck and started kissing there. 

Keith laughed softly at first, but the laughter died down quickly as lance started licking and sucking. The feeling made Keith go a little lightheaded and he tipped his head back to give lance more space.

Lance took the encouragement, sucking harsher and occasionally nipping the skin. Keith's skin was so smooth and pale and the way the forming hickeys contrasted did things to lance.

Keith's breathing picked up, hitching every time lance brushed against certain spots. Lances hands trailed softly all over Keith's body, before wrapping around the small boy and lifting his midsection off of the bed. 

Lance made his way down to Keith's chest, nipping, sucking, until he came face to face with Keith's small buds. Taking one into his mouth, as Keith gasped, legs twitching upwards.

Lances hands trailed down his torso, dipping into the smaller boys boxers, wrapping his hand around his shaft. Keith gasped, a small moan escaping his lips. After a few minutes and a helping of lube, Lance trailed his hand further down. Keith never moaned so loud.

That night was one of many, spent in bed under the covers, taking in each others bodies and memorising them. Locking the memory inside their hearts. The sounds and feeling of each other, forever ingrained.

When Keith met his mother again after all these years, a million thoughts were racing through his mind. He felt anger and sadness, but at the same time he felt a little less empty. By a hole that could only be filled by your parents. Krolia was badass, and everything Keith expected in his mother. And while she wasn't overly affectionate, she still shows love in her own ways. Joining the blades was something Keith felt he had to do. It was like a pull. And to be honest, he wanted to spend more time with his mother, in any way.

Lance was heartbroken at first, but Keith assured him that they would chat everyday. Lance understood how much Keith had longed for a family. One like lance had described, so he was happy for his boyfriend. But he was still sad and that never went away.

The time on the space whale gave Keith the much needed time with his mother. But since communication was down there was no way he could talk to lance. Keith became fidgety, always having the tanned boy in the back of his mind. And despite having his mother right there plus a cool space wolf, Keith longed to see lance again, or to at least hear his voice. He did carry around a photo of himself and lance, and it gave him fresh new hope that he'll see him soon.

Soon was apparently two years. 

When he came back Keith had matured a lot. Unfortunately even with the added two years, lance was still taller than him.  And although Keith was a little bit annoyed, it went away as soon as lance called him 'grizzled'. He wouldn't stop teasing lance about it.

The night Keith came back lance worshipped him. Kissing his way all over the long haired boys body, touching anywhere he could. Stealing breathless amounts of kisses. Making up for lost time. Everything was perfect again.

When the news came that they had to go back to earth, everyone was so excited. To see their families again, to eat real food. And find out how bad the damage was back home. Keith was so excited to finally be able to meet lances parents, and see the wonderful people lance talked about. 

Lance however, remembered late at night a few minor things he had forgot to mention to Keith about his family.

"Keith baby?" Lance said hesitantly. Said boy was snuggled close to his chest, eyes close and on the mist of falling asleep.

"Yea.." he mumbled tiredly.

"Look...i know you want to meet my parents and all...." Keith looked up at lance, sensing his apprehension. " but maybe we should hold off...." he finished, voice trailing in a whisper at the end. Keith sat up, resting on his elbows and looking down at lance.

" what? Why?" He asked, he wasn't mad, just very confused.

"Look.." Lance sat up fully, resting against the headboard, "Let's just say my family are very traditional... when i was back at the garrison, i tired coming out to them as Bi, but....they refused to accept it...." Keith listened closely, "at first i thought they were okay, i mean, my mom smiled and my dad patted me on the back, but then.... my dad told me that it was okay to be confused, and that all the kids were probably experimenting at my age and that I'll come to my senses soon enough" Lance closed his eyes, a crestfallen look on his face. 

Keith knew that coming out as something other than the norm was hard for some people who's families weren't as progressive or supportive, but he couldn't believe that people, like the ones lance described in his many happy stories, could brush off Lance and be anything less than supportive. Lance continued,

"God...it was so embarrassing, my mom just nodded along and even my siblings comforted me in my 'time of confusion'. When my Abuela heard, the next time she came over she smacked me across the face...told me that all my experimenting had to come to an end. She met my grandfather when she was in high school and told me to 'find myself a nice young lady'.... I just nodded my head and never spoke of it again.... its why... before you... i always told everyone i was a ladies man... my family had pressured me into compressing who i really was, and you...you helped pull me out."

lance was tears eyed. Keith sat up and hugged him tightly, giving him a chaste peck on the lips as a sort of comfort.

"Which is why.... I don't think i should introduce you to them- at least not as my boyfriend, just a friend. Hopefully one day, when the gala are defeated, we can officially tell them" Lance smiled hopefully.  Keith though for a moment, before giving lance a small smile.

"Okay lance. I understand how much your family mean to you and i understand that you're not ready yet. Thank you for telling me, i wouldn't want to put you in an awkward position. Just call me your best friend" Keith giggled, as lance tackled him back down to the bed, peppering his face with tiny kisses.

"I love you" lance said breathlessly, giving Keith a final kiss,

"I love you too" he replied in a soft whisper


	3. Chapter 3

Landing on earth was surreal. The familiar surroundings comforted everyone other than the aliens on board. Ready to meet them were the families of the paladins, and soft cries and tight hugs were shared all around.

"LANCE!" The McClain family were the easiest to identify as they were the largest. You could see the resemblance a mile away. Lance was engulfed into a flurry of arms and tears, relishing the feeling to be with them again.

Keith looked at Krolia, and she gave a small nod, encouraging him to approached the big family. It had been a good few minutes for everyone to get their fill of Lance in. Lance lit up when he saw Keith, the adrenaline of seeing his family clouded his better judgement ad he pulled Keith towards him by the hand.

His family's smiles faltered for a second, eyeing the clasped hands and the looks the two were giving each other. Lances mother broke the silence,

"Lance honey, who's this? A friend?" The way she said 'friend' snapped lance out of his trance. He dropped Keith's hand as if he'd been burned and turned towards his family. 

"Oh yea, guys, this is my best bud...Keith....Look at his mullet!  I mean, who has a mullet these days hahaha" lance said confidently, but the laugh was dry and awkward. Satisfied, the McClain family introduced themselves, making friendly conversation with Keith. One of Lances smaller siblings pulled on his pant legs.

"Lance, did you find a girlfriend yet" he said with an almost toothless grin. Lances glance at Keith smiling, before it faltered a little.

"Ahh buddy, actually—"

"Hello everyone, you must all be Lances family, its so nice to meet you, my names Allura, and I'm Lances girlfriend"

Jaws dropped, mainly Keiths, but lance didn't seem fazed. Allura shook the stunned hands of the family before slotting herself next to lance, pushing Keith out of the way a little.

Lances arm came to rest around her waist as he smiled at his family.

Whatever was about to happened cut off with a call from Iverson, instructing members of Voltron to go inside as soon as possible. The meeting was a rundown of everything that's happened over the years, catching up to speed on the technology they needed to use and battle strategies. By the time the meeting was over, every one was exhausted and headed straight to bed with their final good nights.

Keith caught up with lance as he entered his own room,

"Hey!" He said shutting the door behind him and staring at lance with a confused look. Lance just stared back, raising an eyebrow,

"What?"

"What? What? You're not gonna tell me why Allura all of a sudden decided to pretend to be your girlfriend?" 

"Oh yeah, that.  I asked Allura to be my girlfriend in front of my family" Lance explained casually.

"......Why?...."

"Because Allura is pretty and is exactly the kind of girl my family like, sophisticated, polite... pretty. Why, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Are you fucking kidding me right now? You told me that your family didn't accept you, fine i understand. But what i don't understand is why you had to make up a fake girlfriend, and Allura of all people! Why not pidge!" Keith asked, voice raising a little as he stared at lance with disbelief.

"First of all, i want to bring something back, i mean I've spent all this time in space, i want to have something to show for it, and i picked Allura cuz she's hot and everything my family want, i still don't see why you're upset?"

"I can deal with the fake girlfriend.." Keith said slowly, voice going cold as he continued "what i cannot deal with however is the fact that you chose ALLURA!" He yelled angrily, Lance put his hands up in a surrender motion,

" Woah Keith babe, calm down, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that you know how insecure i am about her, for gods sake lance, you had the biggest boner for her when you first met, i told you how i felt when we started dating and yet—" he chocked up, tears filling his eyes, "And yet you chose her- the one girl i feel inferior against....to play your girlfriend...someone your parents expect you to love...."

Keith wiped his eyes, brushing away the stray tears as he continued.

"You're family are going to expect to see you act like a couple, flirting, holding hands....You expect me to watch that, listen to your family go on about what a nice couple you two make and how you're perfect for each other. How am i supposed to feel?" Keith stood there, staring at lance who looked sheepish. 

Keith felt small. His emotions were all over the place. But lance said nothing.

"Fine. You wanna play happy couple? I don't care. In fact, don't just play, you're officially single as of right now, be a real couple, love the perfect life. Make your little dream come true. And stay the fuck away from me"

Keith marched out the door, hearing no protests from a shocked and blurry eyed lance.

Most people would think that Keith overreacted. But his insecurity about Allura was genuine and he and Lance had many tearful discussions about it in the past. Lance knew full well how Keith felt about Allura. And when Lance stopped fawning over her, she seemed to miss the constant attention, and, in Keith's opinion, is always trying to get it back.

So for lance to choose her, out of everyone, was extremely hurtful. It was like actually wanted to hurt Keith. Of course he knew that wasn't true, but his feelings were all over the place. Sometimes Keith wonders if Lance would leave him for Allura if she ever became interested in him. It was one of his many nightmares. Because, there was a point in time that lance genuinely like Allura, and sought her approval, and she was one of the hurdles the two had to jump over when starting their relationship.

Keith went straight to his mother. She was supportive of their relationship, saw how happy it made the two of them. And after two years together, they had become extremely close, and he knew that she gave the best advice.

The door to Krolias room opened, and in came her son, reddened cheeks and tear filled eyes. He collapsed into her arms, sobbing and shaking. She sat him down and waited for the hiccups to subside,

"Keith, what's wrong?" She asked softly. Her mothers instinct had become strong while having to survive for two years,

"I...broke up with lance" he said ending on another broken sob. Krolia was shocked. She knew how much Keith loved lance, he was all her son ever talked about. And she was certain that the whole debacle with Lances family was to blame.

"Keith, what happened?" Keith sat up, rubbing his eyes and calming himself before he spoke.

"The whole 'lance has a girlfriend' thing was annoying as is. But the fact that he had to pick Allura? Mom....you know how she makes me feel. When she found out i was part Galra she made me feel so shameful, and she looked at me as if i was a disgusting piece of gum underneath her shoe....and yes she apologised but i see the way she looks at me. I know she hates me. Anyway....Lance knows this, knows about my feelings, my fears, and yet, he actively chose her! Made me watch like an idiot as he slung his arm around her waist as if she were his most glorious accomplishment." Keith was angry now, voice going colder

"Keith,did he tell you why he asked her?" krolia said softly, needing to know as much as possible,

"Lance's family are traditional. Wouldn't accept the fact that he's bisexual. Made him suppress himself. So i told him that i understand and he should introduce me as his best friend instead. But no, of course lance wanted to brag to his family, as if being in space wasn't enough he had to come back with a pretty, posh alien girlfriend" Keith huffed.

Krolia mulled things over. Lance was a sweet boy, treated Keith like a precious diamond. She heard from other members of the coalition that when Keith was with her and the blades, Lance was often casted aside and she felt for him. Because after spending time with lance herself, she loved his company. The kid was funny, and had an amazing shot.

But she also knew that lance was a people pleaser, always wanting to be liked. Which is why she understood lances reasoning for bringing someone special home. But what she didn't understand, was how a boy, who fought against powerful enemies such as the galra, who had been in terrifying situations and come out stronger.....wasn't brave enough to face his family.

Spending time with voltron, what few moments they were. Showed Krolia that Lance wasn't ashamed of his sexuality. He made jokes and puns about it all the time, mentioned it to the other extraterrestrials at any chance he got. He and Keith were even planning to re start Pride, once the war was over.

She understood how cruel and harsh humans could be, but lance wasn't alone, he had Keith and the rest of voltron. And even though family is everything, family should also love you unconditionally, regardless of who you are and what you identify as. They should always be supportive.

Krolia wondered if he would throw all he has with Keith away, for the sake of keeping his families outdated views alive


	4. Chapter 4

After a long night of  talking and  comforting, Keith felt a little better. Until breakfast.

Everyone was there, including the families of the paladins. Which meant that of course dedicated Allura was sat next to lance, laughing at his fathers jokes while clutching his hand. Lance, although he looked tired with bags under his eyes, was laughing along. But not as loud as he usually would. And he never let go of her hand.

Keith couldn't watch, instead deciding to grab breakfast and eat elsewhere.

"Oh, Keith was it? Come sit down we were just telling Allura some childhood stories of lance" Lances mother, Maria beckoned Keith over. He locked eyes with Lance who watched him sadly. Then he looked at Allura, who had the biggest smile on her face as she rested her head on his shoulder. Lances younger siblings cooed at the couple. 

"No thanks, I don't get involved with my teammates lives" he said bluntly and walked off without his breakfast.

Everyone stared after him. With a confused look, Shiro went after him.

"What was that about, i thought you said you two were best friends?" Veronica asked Lance curiously. Lance swallowed and looked down at his bowl.

"We were, but....i think i messed up"

"what? Ho—"

"What were you saying about when you taught lance how to swim again?" Allura cut in, voice loud and way too happy.

The family blinked at her, and they continued telling the story all while lance stared solemnly at his bowl.

 

Shiro caught up to Keith quickly,

"Keith!" He yelled, calling his attention. Keith stopped but didn't turn around. When Shiro finally reached him he laid a hand on his shoulder, turning Keith around to see red rimmed eyes.

"Keith...what happened...Lance...." Keith sniffled, burying himself into Shiro.  Said man wrapped himself around Keith, listening to the sad sniffles

"I broke up with lance" he said quietly. Shaking a little bit more as he lead shiro to his room and told him everything.

Shiro was quiet for a while afterwards before speaking,

"You know.....I kind of...think the same thing of Allura...." he said slowly. Keith looked over to him raising an eyebrow, "It's just, after Lance stopped flirting with her and you two got together, i would catch her throwing you guys dirty looks, or trying to give Lance misleading attention....I thought nothing of it at first but now, after their display at breakfast. Allura is definitely trying to get with Lance"

Keith got a forlorn look on his face, as if his worst nightmare has come true,

"Shiro.... do you think..i mean, now that i broke up with Lance, do you think he'll start..dating Allura?" Keith asked sadly, shuffling his feet.

"Keith...no of course not. Trust me, Lance has moved on, he may have been laughing at his parents jokes but he wasn't engaging with Allura or even taking advantage of the situation. He loves you, only you" Keith smiled a little.

"Thank you Shiro" 

"Anytime Keith, you mean a lot to me."

Keith decided that in order to let off some steam he'd go to the trading grounds. Shiro tagged long in order to keep Keith company, knowing that he'll need a distraction. He actually managed to take Keith's mind off for a few hours, even going as far as to are him laugh until his stomach hurt.

However, a certain white haired princess was watching from the sidelines, noting the smiles and friendly touches. She smirked slyly, going off to find Lance, leaving the other two to their training.

Finding lance was easy, he was chilling with his sister Veronica, talking about the gadgets each of them had acquired over the years.

"Lance darling, can i talk to you for a tic" she called over sweetly, watching Veronica give him suggestive eyebrows. lance walked over, giving her a tight smile. Allura moved him over to a secluded corner,

"So i understand that you and Keith broke up—"

"Allura please i really don't wanna talk about it"

"I know lance, i mean it must be hard getting dumped for someone else" she said casually. Lance narrowed his eyes at her,

"What are you talking about?" Allura gave him a fake sympathy smile,

"Lance its okay, i mean Keith choosing Shiro over you has to have hurt but I'm sure you'll move on quickly"

"Woah woah woah, Keith never dumped me because of Shiro"

"Oh?" Allura asked, feigning confusion, she thought for a moment,

"Well if that's the case, then he at least got over you quickly, i mean you should have seen them flirting while training, laughing, leaving lingering touches. I mean, the way they looked and acted around each other suggests that their relationship has been blooming for years"

Lance opened his mouth to respond but Allura quickly interjected

"I mean it is a little understandable, Shiro is Keith's type, Tall, strong, and a fighter, and they spent a good few years together before the garrison. They've known each other for years and....no offence Lance, but Shiro outranked you, in leadership and now....in Keith" she trailed off, watching Lances expression fall.

I mean, Lance remembers how Keith joked he had a small crush on Shiro in his early years but he never expected him to fall back into it.

"Listen Lance" she said smoothly, leaning into him more, "I would choose you over Shiro any day, you've got a charm that Shiro doesn't, which is understandable, Shiros been through harrowing experiences and you....you're more calm and mundane, which is something I definitely need in my life" 

Lances head was swimming, questions, emotions everything just circling his head. "I've got to go" he said quickly, making his way to his room.

On his way he spotted Keith and Shiro coming out of the training room, sweaty and laughing. Keiths hair was matted against his forehead, and he watched as Shiro reached up to push it back. Normally he wouldn't think much of it, but Allura words came back to him. He walked away before they saw him


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner was awkward. Keith sat down this time, but he was seated next to Shiro. Lance was sat with his family again and yes, with Allura as well although she was practically in his lap. Keith did his best to ignore that end of the table instead conversing with Shiro and Iverson. Halfway through dinner Allura spoke up, addressing Keith.

"So Keith, hows your love life coming along now that you're back on earth." She then addressed everyone else, finishing on Lances family, "It's been hard up in space since a lot of aliens don't understand the term Gay, so Keith's been waiting to get back down to earth so he can..how do you say it? Hook up? With a nice young man" she said calmly, a big smile on her face

Lances family has stopped eating, staring at Keith. He could see each of their expressions morphing from shocked to disgusted.

"You're one of them faggots!" Lances dad asked...well asked is a light term more like, demanded to know. Keiths walls were up,

"Yes, i like men, I'm gay, so what?" Lances father banged his hand on the table, making everyone jump, 

"I will not have a Faggot near me let alone depend on one to save me. I want you nowhere near me or my family, you disgusting piece of filth!" It was said with such power and conviction that Keith was actually scared.  He stood up walking out towards the door which meant he needed to walk past the McClain's.

When he was next to them he addressed lances father

"Fuck you, you homophobic piece of shit" as he tried to walk away Lances father grabbed his arm throwing him to the floor, proceeding to get on top of him and start beating him.

Screams and cry's ripped through the dining hall, everyone apart from the McClains and Allura rushed towards them to pull lances father off of Keith. Keith was fine but he had a bloody nose and tears in his eyes as he stared at Lance, who was too shocked to move.  Krolia walked up to Lances father and socked him right in the face.

"Touch my son again and I'll show you why the Galra are feared!" She said before hugging her son and leading him out. Shiro tagging along.

 

After a while Lance finally snapped out of his head.

"Allura what the fuck!" Said girl cowered and shrank towards his family,

"what? It was a genuine question, and you know that I've felt uncomfortable with him, but i tried because you asked me to" she laid it on thick, succeeding due to the warm gestures the family were giving her. Lance was stunned looking at the girl he thought highly of. Now, she was just a cruel and selfish person. Lance stormed off, ignoring the shouts from his family.

Meanwhile Allura fake sniffled, moving into lances mother,

"Lance was able to look past Keith's....preference, its how they became friends...but when we got here and Keith tried to get with Shiro, Lance couldn't overlook it anymore. Keith ruined their friendship and lance knew he couldn't bear it anymore"

"I raised my son right, well mostly, he should have never been friends with that pathetic excuse of a human, but at least he had the sense to call it off"

"Yes, Lance was always telling me how he really felt about Keith, but he did tell me to try and look past it, and my intentions tonight was to do just that....i never expected the disrespect....." she had a shy tone to her, keeping the act up as long as possible, getting Lances family on her side.

 

Shiro managed to stop Keith's nose from bleeding, but he couldn't stop the hurt look on Keith's face.

"he just stood there, watching as his father hit me" Krolia hugged her son, glancing at Shiro. 

Shiro went to get Keith some water, bumping into Lance.

"Shiro!! How is he? Is he okay? Oh my god i need to see him" he made to get past but shiro blocked his way. Lance looked up seeing the pained look on shiros face,

"I don't think that's a good idea right now lance"

"what? Why not I'm his boyfriend" he said panicked. He had to make sure Keith was okay.

"First of all, you're not his boyfriend, second, your father just started punching Keith and you stood there watching" lance looked down

"I was so surprised, I never though my dad would do something like that..."

"Look Lance, Keith just needs some time, he obviously never thought your father would do that either."

Lance sighed dejectedly, slowly nodding his head. He headed back to his room.

 

At the door was Allura, shifting nervously she looked up when she heard Lance approaching,

"Lance, I've been looking for you. I wanted to apologise, I didn't mean to put Keith in that position"

" there was no reason to bring up Keith's sexuality, you know me and him are dating, why were you making up lies!"

"Lance, i was pretending to be your girlfriend therefore you weren't Keith's boyfriend therefore Keith is in the market. Why wouldn't he have looked for love in space" she explained like it was the easiest thing to understand.

"You are the reason Keith's hurt right now, you know how my parents feel about the LGBTQ community"

"Look lance, i really didn't mean it...its just...I was jealous of Keith, of the fact that he was dating you. And i wanted your family to like me and not him. I honestly didn't think they'd take it that far"

"what do you mean you were jealous?"

"Lance...I love you, you're funny, attractive and you make me smile when I'm feeling down. You're always there for me. I just want to be with you" she said softly, moving closer to lance, looking up at him underneath her lashes. Lance was confused, even more so when she leaned in closer, brushing her lips against his and pressing firmly. Lance kept his eyes wide open in shock. A small gasp was heard and they broke apart to find the source.

Keith. 

Keith turned away, stomping off angrily. lance chased after him, leaving a smug Allura back in the hallway.

"Keith!!! Keith wait please, its not what you think!" Keith whirled round, causing lance to abruptly stop a meter away,

"Oh yeah? Well it looks like you and Allura were fucking kissing? Or did your father hit me so hard i was having hallucinations?"

"Keith, she kissed me, i know that doesn't change the fact that we kissed but you have to believe me. I love you and i would never kiss Allura. I'm not over you that quickly.......unlike you" he said sadly. Keiths anger was replaced with confusion

"What are you talking about, I haven't moved on either"

"Don't lie, Allura told me about you and Shiro flirting while training the other day" Keith huffed,

"Lance, if you haven't noticed, Allura- not the best source of information given the situation" lance raised an eyebrow, "that bitch is in love with you and she's trying to take you away from me" he yelled exasperated. Normally Lance would call him crazy but after the previous confession Lance remembered all the odd things Allura did as his 'girlfriend'.

Always cuddling next to him, kissing his cheeks, rubbing his arm and touching his thigh under the table. Of course regarding the latter he was too busy moping to notice.

"Yeah you might be right...she actually confessed. But it doesn't matter, because i love you Keith not her and you mean far more to me than Allura ever could. And I'm sorry about what I did, i know it hurt you and i have regretted ever having the thought.....please forgive me, you don't even need to get back together with me just don't....hate me"

"Lance, i could never hate you....i love you way too much, and I've missed you way too much....I'm open to try it again if you are" he chuckled. Lance grew the biggest smile and crushed Keith in a bruising hug. Finishing it off with a deal kiss, mixing his tongue with Keith's and wrapping his arms around his waist tightly.

 

 

When Lance walked into the common room where his family presided, he was bombarded with a armful of Allura

"Lance baby, we were going to play a game of Monsters and Mana, you ready" Lance pulled Allura off to the side,

"Look Allura, me and Keith are back together now and i want us to drop the whole boyfriend girlfriend act" he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Alluras face fell,

"what? But i confessed, don't you want to be with me?"

"No, sorry, I love Keith, and he loves me, and with him I'm complete" he had a dopey smile on his face 

"But don't you love me?! You always wanted to be with me!" She was getting close to hysterics,

"That was before Keith...I'm over you Allura, sorry" Alluras face turned borderline murderous 

"Fine, you wanna be with Keith, be with him" she then turned around and walked towards Lances family, he was confused walking closer,

"Lance and i were never dating, in fact, you know who he was dating, Keith. Your son is Bi and has been sleeping with another guy" She smirked and then stomped off leaving everyone in the room gaping.

Lance cautiously tried to speak, but before he could open his mouth his mother had gotten up and slapped him across the face,

"It's true isn't it" she said so quietly, lance might have missed it.

"Ye-" Another slap

"You are not my son, get out of my face"

"Mom!"

"Listen to your mother Lance, go be a fag elsewhere" Lance stared at his family in disbelief, watching as they all turned their backs on him. He ran out of the room, tears streaming down his face and his cheek stinging.

 

back in Keith's room lance was curled up. Keith didn't know what to do. He knew that no comfort would sooth lances broken heart. He loved his family. They did everything together and he remembers the happy memories he told him back in space. 

Keith new this was a big deal for Lance, but he felt so lost, wanting to hug his boyfriend but also wanting to give him space. Listening to his broken sobs broke his heart and he felt helpless.

"Lance....talk to me please..."

"Is it worth it" he said quietly. It was dry, monotone,

"what?"

Lance sat up, looking at Keith,

"Me, being with you. Is it worth it. Ive lost my family, everything I've ever known. Maybe Allura was right, maybe it s best for us to be together. My parents actually like her"

The comment stung. But Keith wasn't going to get angry. He knew lance was lost as well.

"I love you, i want to see you happy...and i know, that having to suppress a large part of yourself isn't going to do that. You can live your life with your family breathing down your neck about how amazing Allura is and how they knew you'd grown out of your 'phase'. But every time you look at another guy or remember me, i know you'll hurt, because you feel as if you're disappointing them all over again....and you will never truly be fully happy." Lances eyes were downcast as he fiddled with the blanket.

"I love you Lance, so if you truly believe, you can be happy with your family and Allura, then go ahead, i wont stop you" Keiths breath hitched. Gazing at lance with love and apprehension.In this moment, he really had no idea who Lance would choose.

"I love my family" Keith felt like he couldn't breath...

"But i also love you, and you've been there through my best and worst, life and death. You make me so happy. And I cant live without you" they embraced. Spending what could possibly be the best night of their lives together.......

 

Not long after, the Galra invaded, and everyone was too busy trying to survive to focus on feuds and love. But once the smoke had settled down, and Lotor had finally been defeated everyone was ready to just live their lives.

Allura, despite her actions, sacrificed herself, imprinting herself on earth forever.

Keith and lance accepted than the McClains wouldn't be coming around anytime soon. They settled down in their own little house, filing it with love and laughter and two children...and Kosmo.

Shiro, found Adam again, embracing him and crying with him at their reunion. They married a few years later, safely living out the rest of their lives.

Pidge and Matt continued to create and improve gadgets for the garrison and other on different planets....well... When Matt wasn't at home with his alien spouse.

Hunk went with shay to the balmera where they lived happily, popping back to earth every now and again, bringing crystals to help Pidge and Matt.

Coran became a teacher at the garrison, sharing his wisdom on the various creatures that space inhabited, as well as teaching a few Altean classes.

krolia and the rest of the blades, spent the next few years tracking down the dwindling clans of rebel Galra still out there.

As for the McClain family, they went back to Cuba, forbidding lance from ever making contact with them unless he had "seen the error in his ways".

 

Lance and Keith were finally happy. Living their days like a normal couple, without judgement and surrounded with support and love. They still trained from time to time, passing down their skills to their little troublemakers. And made sure that Kosmo was introduced to a whole new expanse of earth to teleport to when he wanted. Travelling was so much easier with a space wolf.

 

And although she made mistakes for a selfish reason. Alluras final act saved everyone. And she was honoured every year with parades and juniberry parties

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. This is my first Voltron fic and the first one that covers homophobia. So I don’t know if I wrote it properly or if there are things I should have not included or things I should have added. 
> 
> I don’t have someone to read my fics and give me advice so if there is any improvements I can make please let me know.
> 
> Thank you x


End file.
